


A Rose...Torn Between Two Thorns!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Decision time for Rose...Fate takes a hand!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico
Kudos: 4





	A Rose...Torn Between Two Thorns!

On the mineral planet Crait. Kylo Ren is devastated to find no one left at the old Resistance base. Kylo is talking to General Hux later in regards to this situation.

"That girl, I must find her! I must have her in my grasp! So young...So brave...Saving that foolhardy deserter FN-2187 from the deadly jaws of the battering-ram cannon! And she herself...so close to feeling its full power. I scanned her image...such a sweet young thing! I could even find myself deserting the cause, going away from all this...With her!"

"Nonsense Ren! You are unworthy of such a fine petite beauty as she! It is I, who needs someone like her in my sorry life!"

"Oh really! Well we will no doubt discover this outcome when we do find her."

The First Order have their methods, and this task was achieved. Rose Tico had fully recovered by the time this 'kidnapping' took place.

She was reluctantly brought before Kylo and Hux. Kylo spoke first. "Here you are at last! I want you to stay here, be with me, Rose? I believe?"

"WoW! I am really flattered! What are you really offering me though?"

"Apart from myself, how about all the Haysian Smelt your heart desires?!"

"WoW! How is this possible?"

"Believe me Rose, I have my own methods of persuasion!"

Hux spoke abruptly. "Wait! it is I who wishes for you even more! I can only offer you my heart full of love and affection. To that effect, this is riches far beyond compare!"

"WoW! I really am feeling spoilt for choice right now!" 

Kylo spoke. "Rose, listen to me, you liked...My Big Gun...You...Wanted a closer look...!"

"Ah but that sizable weapon also belongs to me Rose!"

"Oh WoW! Please please stop trying so hard to compete for my affections! I..Have to think."

("Hmm If I chose both, I could have one for dark nights and one for during the light of day.")  
It was at that precise moment that Rose Tico truly saw the light!

"Wow! I am flattered by both of your attentions...But I...Just cant...Do this! I followed my heart to save Finn, It is only right I remain faithful to my heart...And him...Even if it is, an unrequited love. I saved what I loved...I could never love another!"

Epilogue:

With that said, both Kylo and Hux felt bitterly disappointed...  
Yet reluctantly arranged for an escape pod for the sweetest single Rose...Ever picked!

The End.


End file.
